In vehicles, building systems, portable electronic devices, and other systems, it is often desirable to convey data and power signals over signal paths. For example, wires may be used to convey data and power signal within a system.
It can be challenging to incorporate signal paths into many systems. In some situation, it can be impractical to route wires to components because the components are in inaccessible system locations. In other situations, components that require power and data connections are mounted on clear glass structures, so that wires would be unsightly if routed to the components.